mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts
Kingdom Hearts is the first game in the Kingdom Hearts series. Revolving around a fourteen-year old boy named Sora, it details his adventures after his homeworld is destroyed by sinister creatures known as the Heartless, and his attempts to restore his world and reunite with his friends. In the process, he meets many characters from classic Disney films and a handful from the Final Fantasy video game series. The main theme song for the game is "Simple and Clean", performed by Utada Hikaru. Chronologically, Kingdom Hearts follows Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and takes place before Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, as well as partially overlapping with Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. 'Story' Donald Duck gets a letter from King Mickey with Pluto and is ordered by Queen Minnie to find the "Key" and the King. Jiminy Cricket is assigned by the Queen to become their royal chronicler. Pluto jumps on the Gummi Ship to follow them. Donald and Goofy begin their journey from here on. Following the defeat of Ansem, Huey, Dewey, and Louie return to Disney Castle after the order of the worlds is restored. 'Artwork' KH Mickey Mouse.png|King Mickey Mouse KH Minnie Mouse.png|Queen Minnie Mouse KH Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck KH Daisy Duck.png|Daisy Duck KH Goofy.png|Goofy KH Pluto.png|Pluto KH Chip.png|Chip KH Dale.png|Dale KH Scrooge McDuck.png|Scrooge McDuck KH Huey Duck.png|Huey Duck KH Dewey Duck.png|Dewey Duck KH Louie Duck.png|Louie Duck KH Pete.png|Pete KH Horace Horsecollar.png|Horace Horsecollar 'Disney Worlds' Disney Castle Disney Castle is a world in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. It is surrounded by Disney Town, and contains a portal to its past form, Timeless River. It is the home of King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Donald, Goofy, Pluto and the other classic animated characters created by Walt Disney. As such, Disney Castle is considered to represent Disney's short films and cartoons, although that role would later be shared with Timeless River. Disney Castle's design is derived from the real-world Magic Kingdom, which is in turn based upon "Cinderella Castle". Disney Castle first appeared during the opening and closing scenes of Kingdom Hearts. It was unplayable, although visible throughout the game on the Gummi Map screen to the left of Traverse Town. In Kingdom Hearts II, Disney Castle took on a more active role when the barrier protecting Disney Castle, the Cornerstone of Light, was corrupted by Maleficent and the world was invaded by the Heartless. This brought Disney Castle's attention to Sora and his friends, who rescued the castle with the help of Queen Minnie and the inhabitants of Timeless River. Disney Castle later appears in Kingdom Hearts coded, where Mickey and Jiminy Cricket discover a message in Jiminy's Journal that says "We must free them from their torment" and create a data version of Sora. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Disney Castle was expanded even further to include a new world called Disney Town. 'Characters' *King Mickey Mouse *Queen Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip 'n' Dale *Scrooge McDuck *Huey Dewey and Louie *Pete *Horace Horsecollar Timeless River Timeless River is a world from the past in Kingdom Hearts II. It is a past version of Disney Castle and Disney Town, back during the Castle's construction. It is based and designed on Walt Disney's early Mickey Mouse cartoons, especially Steamboat Willie. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Kingdom Hearts games Category:Donald Duck games Category:Goofy games Category:Entries with narration